


invitation

by varooooom



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Competition, Condoms, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, It's filth friends, Jealousy, Lube, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Silence, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: Zhan Zhao has the uncanny ability to charm people with a simple, sweet smile.Bai Yutang is not pleased this superpower is being used on anyone other than him.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	invitation

**Author's Note:**

> apparently I am only ever motivated to write when it's for tragedy or filthy filthy smut.
> 
> so, uh.
> 
> hello S.C.I. fandom, here's 4000 words of filthy filthy smut.
> 
> this was inspired by [this chapter](https://liliesareflowers.blogspot.com/2020/05/sci-mystery-files-case-1-chapter-26.html) of the book, specifically [this part](https://i.imgur.com/iiGtxdr.png). Zhan Zhao is a menace and Bai Yutang is a disaster of a human being. chaos ensues.

Zhan Zhao knows he's in trouble, but confounded as ever when it comes to that sneaky Mouse, he has no idea why. He's a world-renowned expert of understanding the human mind and yet Bai Yutang's motivations remain an elusive mystery.

The kiss is undeniably _punishing _though, that much Zhan Zhao reads clearly. Lips pressed together insistently, mouths open as Yutang licks his way in deeper, demanding, devouring Zhao whole. It's so powerful and hungry that all Zhao can do is hold on, fingers gripped tightly in the no-linger crisp white fabric stretching tight over Yutang's biceps.__

____

__

Bai Yutang is punishing him and Zhan Zhao can't figure out why. 

They are _at work_ , he swears internally, back pressed against the wall between their offices as Bai Yutong slots their bodies together neatly, crowding into his space so that he's all Zhan Zhao can see. Zhao's heart races, blood pumping through his veins with adrenaline and interest, as he watches Yutong pull away from him with bruised-red lips and eyes full of purpose. 

"You damn Cat," he growls under his breath and licks his lips. His hands grip tightly at Zhao's hips, possessive, and Zhan Zhao shivers. Bai Yutang continues with a chiding tone, nipping at Zhao's jawline and neck as he goes, "You are totally clueless, aren't you? You have no idea what you do to people. What you just did in front of my men." 

What? Zhan Zhao struggles to think through the onslaught of Yutang's desire to cover every inch of Zhao's body with his own, but - is he talking about the suggestion just now? Zhao thought he did a pretty good job of explaining a complex concept to the S.C.I. team members as briefly as possible, Bai Yutang even seemed to approve for a moment there. So where did this aggression come from? 

Why does it feel like Bai Yutang wants to mark every inch of Zhan Zhao's skin with his name? 

"Xiao Bai," Zhan Zhao tries but the words come breathless, more of a gasp, and Bai Yutang surges back up to claim his lips with renewed interest. They kiss until Zhao feels lightheaded, dizzy from the rush of love and lust and a demanding anger. 

(Bai Yutang isn't really mad, he knows. Bai Yutang's rage has never been directed at Zhan Zhao in a physical way; he becomes steely ice and vanishes instead, bottling away anything he thinks Zhan Zhao shouldn't have to see. 

As though there is anything left in this world that Zhan Zhao hasn't seen already; as though there's anything in this world Bai Yutang could do that Zhan Zhao wouldn't readily accept.) 

" _Bai Sir_ ," Zhao tries instead, shoving uselessly at Bai Yutang's sturdy and immovable chest. "We are at work. ' _Your men_ ' are still outside." 

"They're the best investigators in all of S City, hand picked by yours truly," Bai Yutang responds against Zhan Zhao's lips with a smirk, "Do you really think they haven't already figured out what we're doing?" 

The suggestion makes something hitch in Zhao's breath suddenly and Yutang laughs lightly, chasing the sound with his tongue. 

"Why, Kitty?" The smug captain continues, very clearly teasing Zhan Zhao now as his hands slide up from his waist, under his suit jacket, and along the smooth curve of Zhao's spine though his shirt. "The curtains are closed so they can't see us. Are you afraid they'll hear you mewling for me?" 

Zhao's fist bangs indignantly against Yutang's chest as he hisses back, "As if, you lousy Mouse! Maybe I'm worried about your loud mouth giving us away, always being so bossy and demanding." 

When Bai Yutang's eyebrows raise to meet an unintentional challenge, Zhan Zhao realizes if he wasn't in trouble before, he certainly is now. 

Speaking in a deceptively calm tone for how deeply flushed his cheeks are and the way he can't quite tear his eyes away from Zhan Zhou's lips, Bai Yutang smiles and says "I have the self-discipline of the finest soldier in the Air Force, the iron will of the most powerful officer in S City police." 

It isn't a brag, just a statement of fact in the frustratingly smooth voice of one self-assured jerk that won't stop talking nonsense even at a time like this. Yutang's hands return to Zhao's waist and he presses into his space even further, as if they could collide into one if he just squeezed Zhan Zhao tight enough. Their hips roll together as Yutang wedges his knee between Zhao's thighs, drawing a soft moan from the latter while Yutang inhales sharply. 

"You can call me ' _Bai Sir_ '," his voice rumbles in Zhan Zhao's ears, sending an absolutely unnecessary trill of excitement from the top of his head to his toes, "but as always, you should be more concerned about yourself, Professor Zhan." 

"You - !" Zhan Zhao doesn't get a chance to respond. Bai Yutang vanishes in a rush of cold wind as the furnace of his body disappears from sight. Swift hands make fast work of Zhao's belt and pants, no hesitation or shame as Bai Yutang slides the layers of clothing down just enough to get Zhan Zhao's cock into his mouth. 

Zhan Zhao presses a fist to his lips to fight back against the sudden bloom of pleasure that radiates outward from his core. Damn Bai Yutang and his whims and his arrogant, beautiful mouth! 

He mercifully has the grace to keep his knees beneath himself so he doesn't crumple into Bai Yutang's arms, but with all of his energy split between remaining standing and remaining silent, Zhao is helpless beneath his touch all the same. He leans with one hand braced against Yutang's broad shoulder, hips pinned against the wall by Yutang's right hand for extra support, and watches as the man's head bobs up and down his length eagerly. 

It isn't graceful, isn't the drawn-out intensity Zhan Zhao knows Bai Yutang is capable of. But it is no less overwhelming, all of Zhan Zhao's senses drowned beneath Yutang's raw desire for him. When he knows he's close to climaxing, Zhao's right hand drops to touch Bai Yutang's cheek, his jaw… 

The captain slows for a beat as his eyes flutter shut, a surprisingly soft gesture before he glances up to meet Zhan Zhao's gaze directly. Eyes locked on one another for what feels like an outrageously long second, Bai Yutang somehow manages to smirk like he's emerged triumphant even in a moment like this, on his knees in his office with another man's cock stretching his cherry red lips wide. 

Zhan Zhao is so hopelessly in love with this ridiculous man. 

He comes just like that and Bai Yutang swallows his hard-earned prize, sucking greedily until Zhan Zhao is oversensitive and beating his fists against his shoulders with barely contained gasps that almost sound like laughter. Finally, Zhao's knees give in and Bai Yutang is there to carry him through it, gently guiding him to sit in his lap on the ground. The position makes it easy for Zhan Zhao to release any lingering tension and melt into the embrace, trusting the sturdy pillar of Bai Yutang's body to keep him anchored to this reality as they kiss messily through the aftershocks of his pleasure. 

Eventually, it's Bai Yutang's turn to laugh quietly into the heated space between them, breathless and voice tight with arousal. "Okay, Kitty," he says, pressing wet kisses to Zhan Zhao's cheeks and chin before returning to his mouth, "I'll give you this, you have surprisingly good self-control." 

Zhan Zhao doesn't give him the satisfaction of responding, even as a small, unwitting curl of pride settles in his stomach. Instead, his attention focuses in entirely on Bai Yutang's lips, now a puffy red from both a truly absurd amount of kissing and the fastest blowjob to pull an orgasm out of Zhan Zhao since they were teenagers - 

There was a challenge in this somewhere. Somehow. He's sure of it, even if he can't remember the details through the haze of sex and _want_ that clouds any semblance of better judgment they should have as highly respected professionals in their place of employment. 

Instead - instead, all the educated and proper Doctor Zhan wants to do is wipe that smug look off the White Mouse's face. 

He licks his lips without answering Bai Yutang's tease, then pounces on him with both hands pressed against his shoulders to shove him flat onto his back. Yutang is light years stronger than Zhao even on his worst days, but between surprise and lust, he easily topples over with a _whump_ as Zhao lands on top of him, flushed together from chest to hips. For a moment, it seems like Bai Yutang might laugh again, but the shape of it turns into a soundless moan as Zhan Zhao sits up and lets his weight rock against the neglected hardness in Yutang's slacks. Strong hands grip Zhao's hips tightly, almost _too_ tightly, enough that he can't tell if the motion is meant to hold him in place against repeating the tantalizing movement or to grind him down into Yutang's lap even further. 

For the first time since they entered the office, after the familiar _click_ of the door locking granted a false veil of privacy between them and the outside world - they pause. 

They lock gazes with glassy eyes, gasping for breath in the sudden stillness. Zhan Zhao studies his new perspective, the great Bai Sir laid out in front of him, face flushed in enticing shades of red that paint an open expression of longing - for _him_ , for Zhan Zhao and no one else. He may not understand what compelled him to remind Zhan Zhao of this fact so suddenly, why there's a loose edge of desperation in the way Bai Yutang's fingers bite into his skin - but like this, watching this elegant man fall to pieces beneath him, Zhan Zhao supposes he can appreciate the sense of accomplishment that curls his lips into something resembling a smirk. 

Bai Yutang notices and shakes his head in amusement, muttering "You damn Cat…" 

Zhan Zhao ignores him again and slips out of his suit jacket, setting it aside and loosening his tie. Time is always an important factor and _they have work to be doing_ , but it's all for show and Bai Yutang knows it. While he painstakingly rolls back his sleeves, Yutang rolls his eyes but otherwise complies, "helping" by pulling Zhan Zhao's tie completely free and unbuttoning his shirt. Then it's Zhao's turn to roll his eyes - how counterproductive! - but he doesn't complain either, returning the favor instead so he can press his hands into the warm, solid surface of Yutang's chest. 

Fuck, he wants him so badly. No matter how many times they've done this, how intimately familiar they've become with each other's bodies over a lifetime shared together, Zhan Zhao doesn't think he'll ever have his fill of touching Bai Yutang's skin. 

Yutang watches him with hungry eyes, patient and yearning for more all the same. Zhan Zhao licks his lips and smiles, an unspoken challenge of ' _my turn_ ,' before scurrying lower to straddle Yutang's legs and undo his belt. Where Xiao Bai sought to take him apart as quickly as possible, Zhan Zhao decides to test that soldier's discipline after all. He targets what he knows to be Yutang's weak spots, licking broad stripes along the underside of his cock and lavishing too much attention around the sensitive head until he's writhing and releasing harsh breaths into the otherwise still office. 

It's still not quite enough, he knows, so he wraps the fingers of one hand around the base and takes his length as far into his mouth as he can go. A strangled noise bubbles up from above him which is encouraging, so Zhao hums and does it again, again and again until he feels fingers snake into the hair at the nape of his neck. It admittedly takes him by surprise until - _aha_ , there _was_ a challenge to this after all. 

To make sure the members of S.C.I. - who almost certainly already know what they're doing - don't hear them doing it. 

And Bai Yutang _is_ a bossy lover, always telling Zhan Zhao exactly what he does and doesn't like, often with a thorough demonstration. He's keen to put Zhan Zhao into whatever position he wants and he never runs out of embarrassing things to say - which is why it's slightly startling when the touch isn't preceded by a string of curses or enthusiastic words of praise. Zhao chances a curious glance upward and finds Yutang watching him, eyes rapt with attention while his mouth hangs open on silent, ragged exhales. Heat burns behind Zhao's cheeks and in his stomach. He quickly returns to the task at hand to avoid thinking too long about what it feels like to be under Bai Yutang's gaze. 

The fingers in his hair start to tighten and tug at times, still subtly and stubbornly positioning Zhan Zhao where Bai Yutang wants him. _Bossy_! Zhao follows his insistence happily though, knowing his reactions well enough to tell that he's getting closer even in the silence. He knows too what it means when he hears whispers of ' _fuck_ ' and ' _Kitty, I want_ -' but he doesn't indulge him in this; Yutang likes to kiss him as he comes but Zhao has other ideas for his lips right now. 

He sucks harder. He takes a deep breath and relaxes his throat. He swallows and swallows and twists his head until Yutang comes with a jolt, and then he swallows some more. 

When he finally pulls off and sits up, the fire raging in his belly has flared up to consume him in heat and desire. _It's not enough_. Zhao is hard again and Bai Yutang asks him a question he doesn't quite hear. The Mouse (not so White now, a nice glean of sweat and red-warm arousal shining across his toned body) smiles and squeezes his hips to bring his attention back into focus. 

"Kitty." 

"Mm?" 

"Open the bottom drawer." 

Bai Yutang nods toward his desk nearby. Zhan Zhao furrows his brows curiously and reaches over to open it. 

There's a bottle of lube and a box of condoms, unopened. Zhan Zhao turns beet red and turns sharply back to him. 

"You perverted chief! How can you have this in your desk?!" 

Bai Yutang grins, "It's always good to be prepared for emergencies." 

"What emergency?! Shameless! Pervert!" 

" _Kitty_." 

He clearly rolls Zhao's hips into his lap this time, pressing his already present desire against him despite coming mere moments ago. Zhan Zhao flushes again. The mixture of inappropriateness and craving churn together dangerously against logic and reason. It takes a few moments of internal deliberation - during which Bai Yutang's paws slide along the curve of Zhao's ass meaningfully, the rat! - before he bites his lip and reaches into the drawer with no small amount of resignation. 

Bai Yutang sucks a pleased inhale through his teeth as Zhan Zhao places the supplies on the ground beside him, and then nods his head toward where his jacket is hanging by the door. If Zhan Zhao wasn't already heated to the point of bursting, he would be now: the implication of using _Bai Sir's_ iconic pristine white trench coat for sex in the middle of the day at work is almost too much to bear. Yutang must notice his hesitation. He sits up to cup Zhao's cheeks with both hands, smiling sweetly at him with endless patience and understanding; demanding, always, yet never asking more of Zhan Zhao than he's willing to give. 

And is there anything he wouldn't give to Bai Yutang? Unlikely, if their history is anything to go by. Zhao squeezes his eyes shut and rushes forward to kiss him, letting himself be swept up into the passion of Yutang's mouth moving against his instead of dwelling on the many bad decisions they've made because of each other. 

Getting into a comfortable position is a little awkward. They put Yutang's coat down (liner up, and Zhan Zhao gets just a little bit harder thinking of this obsessive perfectionist having to clean it later) and swap places so Zhao is laying down on it. Bai Yutang seems to contemplate the obstacle of Zhao's pants for a minute before clearly deciding to throw all caution to the wind as he yanks them off entirely. Zhan Zhao almost thinks to comment on the unfair distribution of clothing between them, but it's lost a second later when Yutang presses a lube-slicked finger inside of him without hesitation. His hips buck in surprise and Yutang grins; Zhao would kick him or yell at him if his subconscious didn't suddenly remind him that _yes _and _oh_ , they're supposed to be quiet here.__

____

____

He closes his eyes and looks away instead, which the rotten Mouse must not like because he adds a second finger and leans forward to kiss his chin and cheek and the corner of his eye. Zhao internally swears that he hates him (he doesn't) and shoves weakly at his shoulder a moment later, "Yutang, enough…" 

A low chuckle answers him, the warm air brushing against his cheek from how terribly near he is. "Patience, Kitty. I want you to feel as good as I will inside you." 

"You - !" he starts again, embarrassed and painfully turned on, but Yutang keeps kissing his face and adds a third finger with a smooth twist of his wrist. All he can do is focus on holding in his voice, his hand slipping from Yutang's shoulder to grip tightly in the open collar of his shirt. This is harder than Zhao thought it would be, and Yutang hasn't even put his - 

"Kitty," he purrs at his ear, distracting him from his train of thought once more. "Kitty, kiss me…" 

He does, of course, as if there's any chance of resisting him at this point. Zhan Zhao turns his head the few inches for their lips to meet, his other hand taking hold of the other side of Bai Yutang's shirt as his body starts trembling beneath his touch. It's enough, he swears it is and fervently nods as much when Yutang asks, which earns another quiet lilt of delighted laughter. 

When his fingers withdraw, it's like a spell is temporarily lifted from him, or like he's in the eye of a storm. Pleasure still ripples through him and anticipation holds him tight like a string, but Zhan Zhao can breathe a little easier and the room seems so much brighter when he opens his eyes. There's Bai Yutang, shirt crumpled where it's hanging open, and Zhan Zhao quickly decides that this perspective isn't so bad either, lying beneath him as Yutang's face burns with the same open desire for him. 

While Yutang (impatiently, _cute_ ) tears into the box of condoms and works on the foil packaging, Zhan Zhao decides to remind him that he's not entirely helpless by lightly dragging his fingers along the underside of Yutang's now firmly invested member. His hips stutter forward and he hisses in surprise; Zhao grins. Minor victories are still victories, all things considered, so he keeps toying with him until Bai Yutang is ready with the condom and slapping his hand away in chiding amusement. There would ordinarily be a tease or a snide remark, but instead there is only the _click_ of the bottle of lube opening and closing before Yutang presses all the way inside. 

Zhan Zhao gasps and arches away from the ground at the sudden feeling of fullness. Bai Yutang slides a hand to the small of his back to hold him there, returning to peppering light kisses along his jaw and down his throat. 

It's the last moment of stillness between them before Bai Yutang starts moving in earnest, sweeping them up into the storm of pleasure that quickly consumes them both. If it was difficult beforehand to remain silent, now… now, it feels like all the air in Zhao's lungs is pushed up into his throat, leaving him choking on it, close to sobbing even. His hands scramble for purchase at Bai Yutang's back only to slide off the smooth layer of fabric that reminds him once again where they are and how absurd it is that they're doing this, now, _here_. Zhan Zhao hiccups at the thought and Bai Yutang laughs lightly by his ear, nibbling on it playfully before moving to bite at his neck. 

"No," Zhao manages to choke out, "Marks, don't…" 

"Mm…" is all he gets in response, which is not helpful or encouraging! 

Zhan Zhao turns to leer at him, only to find Bai Yutang already looking back at him with wide, curious eyes. It seems in the absence of finding embarrassing things to say, he's turned to observing Zhan Zhao and his reactions closely, and Zhao isn't sure which is worse. How can this Mouse still be so frustrating and composed! When Zhan Zhao is falling apart at the seams, no less, shaking like a leaf without being able to make a sound. 

Tears form at the corner of his eyes; he can't tell if it's from humiliation or how good everything feels, if it's because he's about to come again or because Bai Yutang is watching him as he does it. 

It's too much, then, and he slips. One foot falls flat to the ground while the other knee raises higher along Bai Yutang's waist, changing the angle of his thrusts in a way that makes both of them moan - but Zhan Zhao is louder, vision blurring with the intensity that washes over him. Bai Yutang laughs breathlessly once more and tries to cover the sound by kissing him, but it's too much and he can't and - 

"Aha, is it there, Kitty?" 

\- _yes_ and ' _no_ ' and then there are fingers over his mouth, Bai Yutang's hand covering it as he leans back onto his knees just enough to start stroking Zhan Zhao's cock with the other. It's completely unfair and Zhao cries out (or tries to; it's muffled behind the firm press of Yutang's hold on him), flailing a hand in the direction of his face in a vain attempt to fend off his vicious attacks. He shoves weakly at Bai Yutang's chin and earns another chuckle for his efforts; Yutang captures his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them in return, which pushes Zhan Zhao all the way off the edge. 

As he cries and comes and can't say Bai Yutang's name, Zhan Zhao remembers that this all started as a punishment. That there was a game involved somewhere, and Bai Yutang has certainly won it. Emerging triumphant once again, even as he licks his hand clean of another man's come before kissing him through his own orgasm. 

Ridiculous, absurd, and _god_ , does he love him. 

* * *

It takes exactly one minute and 36 seconds for Bai Yutang to iron out his ruffled appearance into the pure professional, from sleeve cuffs to perfectly knotted tie. How does he manage it? Because he's _fucking amazing_ , he would answer if Zhan Zhao had any presence of mind to ask. But as he looks down to the floor of his office, where the Cat is still laying on his back, watching him get dressed while he tries to catch his breath - 

He loses his train of thought completely, whatever pointless brag he had in mind washed away on his next exhale. Once Zhan Zhao realizes Bai Yutang is now watching him in return, he meets his gaze and a sweet smile spreads across his flushed face. A smile that is only for Bai Yutang, that no one else in the world gets to see. 

Bai Yutang is so hopelessly in love with this ridiculous man. 

And that beautiful, beloved Doctor Zhan is _his_. From head to toe, every inch of him - with a sigh, Bai Yutang lowers to his knees again as a hand reaches up to grab his tie and drag him deeper, powerless to resist that warm, inviting smile. 

**Author's Note:**

>   * Am I implying that the "suggestion" is "every time Zhan Zhao smiles, Bai Yutang is compelled to ravish him so the whole world knows he is his"? Did Zhan Zhao know things would end up this way? Was this his plan all along? It is a mystery. 👀
>   * Like honestly, this chapter was so ridiculous?? Zhan Zhao smiles and everyone becomes putty in his hands. And of course Bai Yutang falls the hardest.
>   * What about the S.C.I. team? I imagine something like this happened:
> They hear a loud _whump_ come from Bai Sir's office, but when it doesn't seem like anything may have been broken and no other sounds follow, they all go back to their work with quiet smiles and pretend they don't be knowing - _but they be knowing_. 👀



End file.
